In recent years, as a form of an electric vehicle, there has been developed a vehicle of so-called in-wheel motor type including a motor arranged inside or in a neighborhood of a wheel forming an unsprung member of the vehicle and using the motor to directly drive the wheel. On the vehicle of in-wheel motor type, a driving force or a braking force imparted to each wheel can individually be controlled depending on a travel condition of the vehicle by independently controlling rotation of the motor provided to each wheel, in other words, independently controlling driving (power running) or regeneration of each motor.
Regarding the vehicle of the in-wheel motor type, for example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a cruise control apparatus for a vehicle including braking/driving force outputting means for outputting a braking/driving force to respective wheels, and control means for controlling a yaw behavior of the vehicle and controlling the braking/driving force outputting means so as to restrain a roll behavior of the vehicle generated in correspondence to a suspension characteristic of the vehicle as a result of the control of the yaw behavior of the vehicle.
Moreover, in Patent Literature 2, there is disclosed a braking/driving force control apparatus for a vehicle for calculating driving forces or braking forces to be added to the respective wheels depending on an average sprung displacement and an average sprung speed of a body and individually adding the calculated driving forces or braking forces to driving forces during traveling of the respective wheels, thereby restraining a body from bouncing.
Further, in Patent Literature 3, there is disclosed a vehicle including shock absorbers respectively at a pair of left and right front wheels and a pair of left and right rear wheels and including a cross-coupling type shock absorber system.